


Broken Vows

by sorrows



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, my chemical romance - Freeform, priest!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrows/pseuds/sorrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank always has his eyes on Father Way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Vows

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot so it's kinda short and choppy so just bare with me. Hope you enjoy! *DISCLAIMER* None of this happened. It all came completely from my mind, except for the characters of course.   
> This is basically just porn. Very smutty.

Frank sat with his mother in the first pew in front of Father Way who was reading a scripture out of Genisus. Frank couldn't concentrate on Father Way's voice, he could only concentrate on his mouth and the way it shaped the words coming out of his mouth.... the mouth he so badly wanted to kiss. Yes, Frank was gay, one of the biggest sins in the catholic church. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't shake the feelings he had for the dark haired priest. Every night he would jerk off with Father Way's name on his tongue. It was sinful but that's what made it exciting and irresistible. 

The first time he started having these thoughts he had freaked out and prayed for a week straight but he still couldn't shake the sinful thoughts. After the Sunday mass, Frank stayed to help Father way clean up and put things away.  
"Thank you for the help, Frank. I really appreciate it," The priest said with a smile.  
"No Problem," Frank replied.  
"Well I think that's it," Father way said, picking up his bible from the alter. "See you next Sunday,"  
"See ya," Frank said as he turned around and walked to the door. He turned and gave a final wave before leaving the church.

Frank was sitting in his bed thinking about Father Way when something snapped him out of his thoughts. He had a raging boner. Good thing his mom was out.  
"Fuck," Frank muttered as he reached over and got the bottle of lotion out of the drawer of his nightstand. He practically ripped off his pants and pulled his shirt over his head. He cupped himself through his boxers and let out a long moan as he gave himself a firm squeeze. He finally ripped his boxers off and threw them across the room and into the dirty clothes basket. He squeezed some lotion into his hand and stroked down his shaft.  
"F-fuck," Frank swore. He started thumbing the head of his cock as he pumped himself with a slow rhythm, speeding up as he became more and more aroused. After a minute he felt that warm knot in the pit of his stomach. The next second he was coming with a loud moan.  
Suddenly there was a gasp from his bedroom door. "Frank Anthony Iero!" Frank's mother yelled, "Get some clothes on and meet me at the car!"  
'Well fuck.' Frank thought.

(Switch to Frank's POV)  
The next thing I knew, I was being dragged into the church by my ballistic mother.  
"Father Way!" My mom yelled after we had made it past a few pews. Father Way rose from his knees at the alter. "Oh I'm sorry to interrupt your prayers," My mom breathed.  
"It's alright, what can I do for you Mrs. Iero?"  
"I found my son touching himself! He's been corrupt!" My mother said shaking me by my arm.  
I saw Father Way's eyes flicker with what looked to be lust for a quick second, "Mrs. Iero, Would it be alright if I talked to Frank alone? I'll bring him home later,"  
"Yes, of course. Thank you, Father," My mom said before turning and leaving the church.

As soon as my mom was gone I felt a hot breath on my ear, "I always knew you were a little whore," Father Way breathed onto my ear.  
I spun on my heel, "Pardon me?" I asked, my cheeks burning, Father Way's statement going somewhere where the sun doesn't shine.  
"Oh please, I see you staring at me every Sunday. It's hard to miss," The dark haired angel said pushing me up against a wall and brushing his knee against my crotch. I pushed back against it and let out a moan.  
"Mmm... You're such a little cock whore," Father way said, ripping off my jacket and sucking a bruise onto my neck.  
"Hgghhh," I moaned as I pulled the white clerical collar from his neck and started to unbutton his shirt.

Father Way suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me through the halls of the church until we came to two double doors. He pushed the doors open to reveal a room that looked to be a bedroom. He pulled me in, pushed the doors closed,and locked them. He then proceeded to push me onto what I assumed to be his bed. His perfect lips then met mine as we finished pulling each other's clothes off. He started kissing down my chest until he got to the bottom of my stomach where two doves were inked into my skin, my parents obviously didn't know about this. He traced the tattoo with his tongue, making me writhe with pleasure. He finally continued his journey north and started kissing the head of my leaking cock.  
"Father," I moaned out.  
"Call me Gerard" The pale priest breathed against my cock.  
"G-gerard!" I screamed as he suddenly took my cock into his mouth and nearly swallowed me whole. When The head of my cock hit the back of his throat, I lost it. I writhed and thrust up into his mouth. He pinned my hips to the bed and sucked and swallowed around my leaking cock.  
"Gonna-" I muttered and Gerard suddenly pulled off.  
"Not yet my pretty," He smirked when I whined. I suddenly felt a slick finger press into my ass.  
"FUCK!" I yelled, gripping Gerard's shoulders as a tear ran down my face.  
"Shhh... it'll get better," Gerard whispered, gently combing through my hair. I felt another finger press into me and scissor me.  
"hggh," I moaned and pushed back on his fingers.  
"That's it," he whispered then suddenly pulled out of me. I whimpered. He spit on his hand and slicked up his now fully hard and leaking dick.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Fuck yes just fuck me," I moaned out.  
"My little cock whore," he grinned and pushed into me.  
"Fuckshitdammit," I yelled. Gerard attacked my lips to keep me quite and started thrusting in and out of me. He pulled my legs up onto his shoulders and hit a spot inside of me that just-  
"FUCK!" I yelled, arching my back off the bed.  
"There?" He asked with his face buried in my neck. I nodded and he thrusted even faster.  
"Oh god," I moaned  
"Close?" Gerard whispered. I nodded frantically and tangled my fingers in his black mane. He reached down and started pumping me, With him fucking me AND jerking me off, I just-  
"Ohmygod!" I yelled and came all over his hand. When I was done, Gerard pulled out, pulled me off the bed and made me get on my knees so that I was face to face with his beautiful cock.  
"Suck," He demanded. He didn't have to tell me twice. I kissed the tip and then just about swallowed him whole.  
"O-oh god." Gerard moaned, his knees beginning to quiver. He tangled his fingers in my hair and began to thrust into my mouth. I began to choke but I continued to swallow around and suck on his cock. After a few minutes the priest was reduced to pants and moans and little whimpers.  
"Gonna-" He moaned after a minute. I swallowed one last time and sucked harder than before and the next thing I knew he was coming down my throat. I greedily swallowed every bit of it.  
Gerard pulled me up on the bed with him and wrapped us both up. He pulled me close to him and I cuddled into his chest. After enjoying that for a few minutes I finally spoke up.  
"So what does this make us, Gerard?" I asked.  
"What ever you want us to be," He whispered and kissed my head.

~FIN~


End file.
